My Boyfriend
by chii-yuki
Summary: A New girl comes to the academy and immediately ask Naruto to be her boyfriend challenging Hinata feelings for Naruto. How can Hinata compete with a girl that seems better than her in strength and looks? Plz R&R Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello every one this my first chapter of My boyfriend and also my first time writing a Naruto fan-fic i only want to give this chapter as a test you guys like it i'll continue writing but if not i'll take it off and try something else i also need a beta reader to check over my grammar I know that its bad no need to tell me twice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway if i did i would have a self made character that represents me married to Itachi sexy self**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

The class was assembled in their seat, but as usual Sakura, Ino, and the rest of the fan girls were ogling Sasuke surrounding his desk. The irritated scowl remained on Sasuke face as he was forced to be succumbed by these fiends and the evil that was under those sugar sweet facades. Meanwhile Naruto was fuming in his seat at the attention the ebony haired boy got. The blond wisely chose not to say anything because he knew he would be hit just for opening his mouth against their "Sasuke-kun". Iruka stepped in the class a few minutes later smiling happily about something.

"Girls please sit down", he said seeing them surrounded around the Uchiha who looked ready to kill.

All the girls sat down groaning and focused on Iruka reluctantly.

"Ok class today we have a new student", he announced excitedly.

A girl stepped in the class timidly looking around her eyes catching Naruto slumped form who didn't seem to care about the student, he was still wallowing in his own misery. The girl had amethyst, dark blue hair that gently framed her face, and a slender build with curves that seemed to hug all the right places. The clothes she wore consist of a dark purple halter top with a fishnet underneath, a matching skirt with dark leggings under, and lastly black sandals with bandages wrapped around her ankles and wrist. The appearance she showed drew attention to all the boys except Naruto who was still sulking at his desk. The Sasuke fan-girls realized that sasuke was also staring at this girl, as they saw this they gave the girl the most intense glared they could muster and the boys to stop looking at her knowing they failed seeing as the Uchiha had a interest in her, in their mind no girl could resist the Uchiha. The girl that seemed so timid saw the girls glaring at her for a reason she couldn't understand and glared back even more making her look fierce, the girls gasped in surprise shrinking back in their chairs with slight fear. Iruka seeing the tension rise cleared his throat causing all attention back on him and easing some of the tension.

"Please introduce your self," Iruka said looking at the new student.

"Oh yeah sorry about that," she laughed sheepishly. "My name is Kirami Myoto," she said smiling brightly.

Sometime during the silent argument Naruto finally looked up to see who was causing the commotion and saw the girl seeing how beautiful she was, the girl was even prettier than Sakura he thought to himself. He was also one of the guys that saw Sasuke checking out the girl and it was then he put his head back down knowing it was hopeless. The only reason why he went after Sakura was because he knew Sasuke wasn't interested so thought maybe if he insisted on asking her out maybe she would forget about the bastard and finally go out with him. The rest of the class looked at the girl weirdly as she introduced her self. One minute she was timid, next she was fierce and all of a sudden she was smiling like nothing had happened she reminded them of a certain sulking blond boy who had more mood changes than anything.

"Ok Kirami welcome to out class please take a seat next to Naruto," Iruka said pointing to were the only blond boy in the class was sitting.

Naruto heard Iruka but made no effort to raise his head as the girl took a seat next to him.

The girl gently tapped Naruto shoulder wondering what was wrong with boy that seemed to be in a permanent sulking mode. Naruto looked up to the girl blue eyes connecting with amethyst.

"Are you ok Naruto?"

"Yeah I'm ok but don't you wish you were sitting next to Sasuke-teme."

"Why would I do that?" She asked tilting her head confused.

"Well the girls seem to like him and his emo attitude," he said as if it was an everyday occurrence

"I don't like him he seems too much into himself and I don't like guys like that," Kirami said slightly offended at Naruto response.

Naruto looked at the dark haired girl surprised

"Wait! You mean you don't like the teme."

"Yeah!" she replied.

Kirami grabbed Naruto arm and hugged it to her chest smiling this action caused the blond to blush a bright red seeing the bold action of this girl.

I want you to go out with me she said suddenly

Wha- was all Naruto said before he passed out cold. Everyone was shocked as they listened to their conversation. Sakura being tired of being scared of the girl stood up and walked over to her boldly.

Why the hell did you insult Sasuke and ask that stupid idiot out you dumb broad sakura screamed in the face of the girl.

The girl glared coldly at Sakura all emotions wiped form her face causing the pink haired girl to shiver but still stay where she was.

"First of all" Kirami started in a deadly tone. I can do what ever I please and second of all my boyfriend is not a FUCKING IDOT YOU PINK HAIRED WHORE GET OUT OF MY FACE she screamed plucking Sakura in her forehead causing her to fly back into a wall with a loud thud. Naruto had woken up around the part where sakura walked over and he was looking at Kirami wide eye along with the rest of the class. Ok class pull out your homework Iruka said ignoring everything that just went on because he knew sakura got what she deserved for picking on his adopted little brother like that.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the academy yawning

"Ugh Iruka lectures are so long and bored," he sighed complaining.

"Yeah," Kirami said holding on to her new "boyfriend" arm. Naruto let out another sigh wondering why the girl chose him of all people to call her boyfriend, but he guessed he should be happy about the fact that a girl as cute as her chose him so instead of frowning he smiled embracing the idea of having a girlfriend. The only thing the blond couldn't seem to comprehend was how that girl was so powerful.

Standing behind the academy watching the couple Hinata looked at her feet sadly not believing she lost her chance with the boy she loved. She understood though because the girl was much prettier, and stronger than her that was clear when she walked in and was able to push back sakura with just a flick of her finger. Kirami unlinked Naruto and told him she would catch to him. She silently walked over to where Hinata was standing in front of her. The pale eyed girl looked from her feet startled from the sudden appearance of the other dark haired girl.

"You like Naruto," Kirami said bluntly.

* * *

**A/N: Please review my story and tell chii what you think it would be much appreciated. I really need a beta-reader to help read over my work. Please contact me if you would like to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone sorry for the long way and for such a short chapter but I'm juggling school after-school and this so it will be hard for me to update frequently, I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer but i cant guarantee it happening. Please enjoy this next chapter ^_^**

**Disclaimer: No i honestly don't own Naruto i wish though that would be awesome *she sighed***

**Chapter 2**

Hinata eyes widened at being discovered she took a couple of steps back not sure what to say or do. Kirami stepped closer as the timid girl moved

away from her. The prospect of being found out made the pale-eyed girl afraid. Her heart quickened and she found it hard to breath. Her mind was

in turmoil racing with thoughts of what could happen if Naruto found out. All of this was too much for the shy girl and she fell into a world of

darkness. Kirami face turned into one of surprise catching her in time before the girl crumpled to the ground from passing out. She didn't mean to

scare the girl she wanted to get to know her competition for her Naruto-kun affection. The dark hair girl carried Hinata to a near by tree with a lone

swing hanging from it and rested the petite form against the said tree. The girl had nothing else to do but meet back up with Naruto so she sat down

waiting until the girl woke up hoping Naruto didn't mind. Meanwhile, Hinata was inside of her conscious. In there she was lead down a long

hallway that seemed to go on forever; when she finally reached the end, it was pitch black. A bright light turned on and it shined on Hinata making her squint. A soft

voice came from the light that temporarily blinded the Hyuga.

_"Hinata darling do not be afraid,"_ the voice said obviously seeing Hinata shaking form.

"W…who a…are y…you," Hinata stuttered out. _"I am you," _she said the light floating down and landed beside Hinata, showing a girl that was

identical to Hinata except instead short cropped hair hers was long and flowing. "_I am your courage that been hiding in you all along. I am here to _

_guide you on your journey and claim your love." _"R…really?" Hinata asked astonished at the fact of this happening. _"Yes,"_ the identical said smiling

softly, but then her features changed making her look serious and determined. _"You have to fuse in with me to claim the courage you once _

_possessed, before mother died and father pushed it out of you with his intimidating nature,"_ she said eyes now cold as ice. _"All you have to do is _

_take my hand hime-chan,"_ she said her facing back to her soft features with a smile gracing her face once more with its presence. Hinata looked at

her twin with a small frown on her face her eyebrows creased as she thought about what the other girl said. "W…will I still be myself?" She asked

finally after a moment of silence to the other girl. _"Of course, you would just with more determination and courage you once had,"_ the other said

almost immediately. The long haired girl held out her hand waiting for Hinata to take it so they can fuse. With a bit on hesitation Hinata finally took

the other girls hand and everything went black the second time that day. On the outside world Kirami was staring at Hinata in shock, the girl hair

was literally growing longer in front of her eyes. Just as her hair finished growing reach the mid of back, Hinata woke up blinking confused as to

why she was outside, but then she remembered the new addition to their class that confronted her. Hinata stretched looking at the girl that was

still in shock, she shook the girl shoulder gently bringing her out of her stupor. The girl turned to Hinata shaking her head ignoring what she just

witnessed. "I'm sorry I scared you." Now it was Hinata turn to be shocked but it quickly left her face as a small smile made its way to her face. "It's

quite ok and to answer your question from earlier I do like Naruto," she said not stuttering for the first time since she was a child. She was glad

she had her courage back now she could tell Naruto her feeling even though it might hurt her in the end. She wanted him to know how she felt no

matter what. Hinata got up and ran to look for Naruto before the other girl could say anything. She checked the first spot where she was certain

he would be and she was right, there he was at Ichiraku ramen shop stuffing his face with bowls of ramen. Hinata took a deep breath and walked into the shop taping

the blond boy on his shoulder getting his attention. The boy looked surprised to see the Hyuga he smiled happily. "Hey Hinata-Chan!" He said

looking at the girl curiously wondering why she was here. "Naruto-kun I have something to tell you," Hinata said looking into blue eyes. "What is

it," Naruto asked dully taking note that the girl wasn't stuttering. In the back of his mind he wondered what changed but dismissed it bringing his

full attention to the girl in front of him. "I like you Naruto," she said with a small blush adorning her cheeks. "Y…You like me?" he stuttered out not

sure he heard right. "Yeah I like you a lot and for a long time now. I also know that you have you a girlfriend already and that's why I'm going to work extra

hard to win over your heart," she said with a determined smiled. Naruto was to shock to speak he was just gaping like a fish out of water. Hinata

just walked over to Naruto and kissed his lips before leaving making her way to the Hyuga compound not waiting for Naruto to say anything. The

red faced blond after while finally came out of his trance shaking his head trying to clear the incoherent thought he had. He paid for his ramen and

walked home slowly thinking about what he just found out. He now knew the Hyuga harbored feeling for him but he didn't know if he felt the same

way and as for his 'girlfriend' he haven't even said yes to her. What was he to do? Those thought plagued his mind as he went inside of his

apartment lying down on his cot. Kirami was still in the same place where Hinata had left her she was also thinking. She knew things were going

to get tough now that she knew Hinata liked Naruto too. By now, the girl had probably already told the boy her feelings. The dark girl got up from

her spot and walked home to figure how she would get a certain blond boy to like her back. Hinata was in her room thinking the exact same as the

other girl. She voiced her thought to herself out loud.

"How can I get Naruto-kun to like me back?"

**To be continued.... **

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: Thanks for staying with me please Review and tell what you think and if you still want me to continue and i know hinata is ooc but she is like that for a reason i need her that way for the story to progress**


End file.
